I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a painting method for painting a character or a pattern on the surface of a drawn body such as a metal, glass, ceramics, plastics, etc. with a drawing material.
II. Description of the Related Art
As a method of applying a picture pattern to pottery, etc., in general, there are methods in which a picture pattern or other coloration is applied to a drawn body with a pigment and after putting glaze on the drawn body, the drawn body is baked, or a picture pattern or other coloration is applied to a glazed surface of fired pottery, etc. with a colorant which melts away at a low temperature and then the material is baked at a low temperature, and so on. However, the above conventional methods each involve problems that baking at a high temperature or a low temperature must be carried out to fix the colorants applied to pottery, etc. thereon so that the procedure is complicated and takes a lot of time.
In order to overcome the above problems, there has been attempted the method in which a transfer paper drawn with a pigment obtained by mixing an inorganic metal oxide(s) with, if necessary, alumina, kaolin, silica, zinc oxide, etc. and calcinating the mixture is prepared and after applying the transfer paper to the surface of pottery, etc., the pottery, etc. are baked at 700.degree. to 800.degree. C. to adhere a picture pattern thereto, However, in this method, there are problems that baking requires several hours and compounding of pigments is difficult.